


Murderer

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Ghostbusters, ghostbusters 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: After saving New York, Erin faces her biggest challenge yet- keeping herself together as the guilt of Martin Heiss's death truly begins to sink in. Holtzmann seems to be the only Ghostbusters who can truly help and understand Erin.





	

“He will believe us and he will tell everyone and no one will think we're crazy!” Erin through to herself as she stomped on the ghost traps trigger, causing it to open. There was pregnant silence. Erin didn't remember what happened next, only the green ghost shooting out of the trap, grabbing Dr. Heiss, and throwing him to his death.  
“Awe man!” Patty said in a tone Erin didn't recognize.  
“Hey, that man went out the wrong door.” Kevin said, unfazed by anything that just happened. Erin couldn't feel her heart beat. It was frozen, and so was she. She just stood in place, her hands over her mouth, unable to react or move. The other three women rushed to the now broken window, with their heavy gear on their backs.  
“Oh my god.” Patty said as she looked out the window with Holtzmann and Abby. Suddenly, Erin's heart started beating again and her legs drug her to the window where she saw Dr. Heiss’s body on the ground, unmoving, and surrounded by a growing crimson puddle.  
“Hey! Earth to Erin!” Abby snapped Erin out of her flashback.  
“Y-yeah?” She mumbled nervously. Abby’s look of irritation quickly turned into one of concern.  
“Erin, are you okay?” She asked. Erin was tired of being asked that.  
“I'm fine, Abby.” She sighed. “As fine as a murderer can be.” She whispered, hoping Abby wouldn't hear. The two of them had been working on a new book when Erin caught sight of the original ghost trap, the one she had been stupid enough to open.  
“You're not a murderer.” Abby sighed as she placed her hand over Erin's.  
“I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get back to the book.” She sighed irritatedly as she pulled her hand away.  
“Alright. If you want someone to talk to, you can talk to any of us.” Erin nodded in reply and tried hard to finish her work.  
After three long hours, the latest chapter of their book was finished.  
“I think it's going fairly well.” Erin said in false confidence. “I'm going to the restroom.” She quickly excused herself and hurried off to the bathrooms. She raced to the sink, unaware someone was in the stall farthest from the door. “You're so stupid. You're a no good murderer. A man is dead because of you and you can't even bring yourself to tell his family. You killed him.” She tearfully told her reflection in the mirror. She turned on the cold water and began to splash it on her face. “You tried to prove that you weren't crazy and all you did was make yourself even more crazy. You're so stupid, you can't do anything right!” Erin said to herself. She closed her eyes as she listened to the water rush from the faucet and down the drain. She didn't notice the lock on the occupied stall unlock and a woman walk out of it.  
“Didn't mess up killing him.” The woman said from behind Erin, startling her. She spun around to see Holtzmann with a long fluorescent bulb in her hand. Her surprise quickly turned to anger.  
“Fuck off, Holtzmann!” She spat. She quickly turned off the faucet and walked away. Holtzmann followed her, lightbulb still in hand.


End file.
